The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘MACGEU001’. Its market class is PLT/263.1.
Parentage: ‘MACGEU001’ is the result of a controlled cross-pollination breeding program carried out by the inventors at their commercial nursery in Kirkcudbright, Scotland, in 2012. The inventors performed a controlled cross-pollination of the emasculated seed parent, Geum hybrid ‘Beech House Apricot’ (unpatented), with the pollen parent, Geum chiloense ‘Red Dragon’ (unpatented). Said pollination was performed in an insect proof environment. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size in a protected poly tunnel greenhouse. In 2014, the inventors selected the new Geum cultivar for its unique flower and bloom characteristics. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘MACGEU001’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘MACGEU001’ was first accomplished in 2014 by way of meristematic tissue culture micro propagation at a laboratory in Rijswijk, the Netherlands. Successive generations have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.